Pass Me A Note
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: AU. Pre-series. All it takes is a piece of paper and stupid words that make your insides all weird and your mind all fuddled. LoVe. Lilly and Logan were not together and neither were Duncan and Veronica.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N An adaption of my** _ **Tumblr**_ **post** _ **Texts in Math Class.**_ **You don't need to see the post because I've converted it into notes in this story.**

 **Italics is the notes being read or written. I think it's easy to follow but if it's not, let me know and I'll try to write it differently.**

* * *

Logan yawned and tapped his pencil against his thumb. Why did he let Veronica drag him to class again? And of all classes it had to be Math. He pursed his lips, pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled, _Is this your way of getting back at me for the tickle torture? Death by boredom? :( At least my way was fun._

He grinned and tugged at a strand of Veronica's blonde hair. She shook her head, placed her braid to the side and continued to diligently take notes and listen to the monotonous tone of their teacher.

He pouted, "Ronnie."

"Hmm?" She hummed, still not looking at him.

He flickered the paper on her desk and she momentarily stopped writing. She looked at him for a second and arched an eyebrow.

His eyes widened in the direction of the paper and nodded toward it. She sighed and begrudgingly opened the piece of paper. Her lip curled and she quickly scribbled a response, _you mean encouraging you to be a good student? You heard Ms Donaldson, "We're gonna put the Fun in Fundamental."_

She had her eyes in front while she skillfully pretended to massage her shoulder as she passed him the note.

Logan smirked and jotted down, _You know there's 'mental' in there too._

He slid the paper in her hand. She glanced at the teacher and then read it. She shook her head and whispered, "Pay attention, Logan! _"_

"I am," he countered.

 _To Ms Donaldson, s_ he wrote and turned as a pretense to take out something from her bag.

He smirked and noted, _I prefer my attention on tiny blondes._

A blush crept up on her. She flung the piece of paper behind her, knowing that Logan would catch it.

 _This PETITE blonde kinda wants to know how to use the FOIL method._

He chuckled at her response, licked his lip and wrote, _I could show you._

Her eyes widened a bit, what was he implying? She didn't think she could take it right now if he told her. _Ms Donaldson is showing me just fine,_ she scribbled down, glanced up and then slapped it on his desk.

 _I can promise you that my methods are much more fun. That's the basis you were going for right?_

She gawked at the paper and denied, _Wrong! My basis is that I wanna learn._

Amused, he claimed, _I could teach you plenty._

 _Would your 'teachings' help my 4.0 GPA?_ She responded. She figured taking the oblivious road for once was much safer right now than calling him out on his true intentions, that's if he'd had any intent besides making her feel flustered.

His lip curved, he wouldn't admit it but he kind of felt giddy writing her notes in class like they were twelve year olds again. He quickly jotted down, _It would help in more than just that._

She blew out a breath, her face flushed. She was glad that Logan couldn't see her face as she replied, _Keep your thwarted methods to yourself, Echolls._

 _Oh you know you like it, Mars._ She bit her lip when she read it. How did Logan Echolls make her feel all of these weird feelings?

Meg glanced at the petite blonde girl and the brunette boy. She was next to Veronica and could clearly see how their interaction affected each other.

Curiously, Meg prompted, _Okay so what is up with you and Logan? You're blushing. And he's grinning like crazy. I'm pretty sure the FOIL method isn't that good._

Veronica was taken by surprise when Meg slid a note on her desk, she'd been so engrossed in Logan's little messages. Her blush deepened at the observation. And then her lip curved, when she read his notes she pictured his lopsided grin.

She scribbled her response and slid the note to Meg. _Ooh you're underestimating the FOILness. Logan's just bored. Bothering me is just his way of punishing me for putting him in his state of boredom._

Meg shook her head in amusement. _I'm sure that's it._

Veronica turned to Meg with her mouth slightly opened and then insisted, _It is._

 _He likes you,_ Meg jotted down and passed it back to the petite blonde.

Veronica bit her lip. She tried not to think about it. She liked her relationship with Logan and she was afraid that if she thought about it then she'd want more and it was a complicated mess because Logan was one of her best friends and he tended to like girls that were... more experienced with guys.

With a sigh, she confessed her confusion to Meg, _Logan flirts. A lot. With everyone. I don't know._

Meg bit her lip. She'd noticed for some time that Logan held secretive smiles when he saw Veronica, he perked up whenever she was mentioned, and he spoke to her with a different, softer and more playful tone. With that in mind, she encouraged her friend, _I think he does._

Veronica's cheeks flared. _Meeeg, I don't know what to do about it._

Logan frowned when he noticed that Veronica wasn't responding to him but was in a continued correspondence with the blonde next to her. He leaned down to pick up a pencil that had 'fell' and dropped the note on her desk.

 _How come you're not sending angry glares at Meg for disturbing your precious Math time?_

Her eyebrow quirked and she dismissed, _We're discussing problems._ It's not like she was lying.

Then she read Meg's note, _I think you like him too._

She bit her lip, her heart hammered against her chest and desperate for advice she wrote, _But wait, do I? Do I like him or do I like-like him? I mean he's funny, charming, super hot. but he's my friend. And I'm his friend. And you know the whole knowing each other since we were twelve..._

Meg understood the torment of moving out of the comfort zone of being friends. It was so much simpler when you're just friends. Once it gets close to being anything more... nerve-wrecking is one word for it. She did genuinely think that Logan and Veronica liked each other. Sometimes, she just wants to gush at them but she knew that would be inappropriate and make Veronica, at least, very uncomfortable. She knew that Logan would probably throughly enjoy her assessments and tease Veronica recklessly.

 _It's Math, Veronica, or is it Chemistry? What I'm trying to say is that the next step is obvious._

Veronica groaned. She was so confused. _When did Math and Chemistry turn against me? We used to be friends._

Meg bit back a chuckle, she didn't want to draw any attention on them. _I think they're looking for a closer relationship status._

Veronica bit her lip, she felt seriously conflicted. It's not like Logan made any obvious moves on her and so she wrote, _Let's not just base this on Math and Chemistry._

Meg quirked an eyebrow and jotted, _And here I thought you were a Logic-kinda girl._

The petite blonde pursed her lips and pointed out, _Logically, none of this makes sense._

 _Or it makes so much sense that it shouldn't be logically possible._ Veronica read Meg's response and shook her head with a lingering smile on her face.

Logan was bored, again. Ms Donaldson wasn't even paying any attention on them. She'd instructed them to do the problems from the textbook and had begun to grade assignments. Was she still working on problems with Meg? Why did Meg look so amused? Maybe they weren't working on problems. Maybe Veronica just didn't want to talk to him.

 _Seriously. I'm hurt,_ he wrote and leaned over, not even bothering with subtlety any more and gave it to her.

Veronica blinked at the note, unsure of what he meant. She looked up at Ms Donaldson, and then back quizzing at Logan.

She read the note he passed her, _What does she have that I don't?_

Veronica arched an eyebrow in amusement. She bit her lip, how had she forgotten how to act natural with Logan in the span of a few minutes? How did she normally act with him? She mentally groaned, that was why she didn't want to go into the 'does he like me' and 'do I like him' thought process. It made her question everything. So decided on snarky, she couldn't go wrong there. And so she wrote, _For starters, she's a natural blonde._

 _Ouch. I thought you were kidding when you said you didn't like them._

Veronica bit at her pen, for once unsure if Logan was kidding or not. When she wrote that, she figured he'd accept it in the teasing way she'd intended. She licked her lips and pointed out, _You dyed the tips of your hair blonde, Logan._

 _Everyone else seemed to like it._

She swallowed, for some reason this didn't feel as light-hearted as it started out as. Was Meg right? Did Logan have non-platonic feelings toward her? She wrote, _Then my opinion shouldn't matter._

 _It kinda matters the most._

Her eyes widened slightly and all of those weird feelings built up inside her. She jotted down, _I didn't know you held my opinions to such high esteems._

 _Well, I do._

He'd admitted it so casually. Did it matter because she was his friend or because he viewed her as something more? It took all her will power to write out the three letter word, _Why?_

 _You're Veronica._

The bell rung and Veronica didn't get to ask him what that had meant.

* * *

"Veronica," Lilly called for best friend's attention.

"Hmm?" Veronica sounded out without taking out her eyes from her book.

Lilly snatched the book and smiled brightly when Veronica's eyes fell on her. "Ms _Dumbass_ is in the teacher's lounge, I'm here to bust you out," the Kane heiress announced.

Veronica sighed and informed her best friend, "I'm here by choice, Lil. I have an important test to study for."

"That's what you go home for," Lilly brushed away her concerns.

Veronica shook her head and told her, "When I'm home, either you or Logan argue otherwise."

"C'mon Ronica," Lilly pouted.

Veronica sighed, she knew that Lilly would continuously pester her and it would be impossible to get anything done. "What did you want to do?"

Lilly lit up and then slumped, "I don't know. I didn't think I'd get this far."

Veronica chuckled. "How about we study?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Lilly's eyes widened scandalously and she drawled, "Are you propositioning me, Veronica Mars?"

The petite blonde shook her head with amusement and nodded, "I am." In a husky voice she said, "You know I want your brain, Lilly Kane. I want it now."

Lilly laughed, "Oh honey, do you really think you can handle it?"

Veronica bit back her laugh and huskily remarked, "Bring it on, baby."

"Is this the part where you two make out?" Logan arched an eyebrow with amusement.

"Jealous, Echolls?" Lilly arched an eyebrow.

"Not if I can watch," he waggled his brows.

Veronica's mouth gaped and she shook her head. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we're going surfing," Logan chuckled, walked over to Veronica's desk and started to pick at her stationary.

Lilly cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "I suppose we could work that into our schedule."

Veronica giggled at her best friend but soon fell silent when Logan took her hand in his.

"Give me a minute," Lilly said as she took out her phone and made a call.

Veronica's eyes lingered over Logan's fingers as he wrote his name on her wrist. He chewed on her pen's cap and she wondered if she should say something, though it was already too late to object to his actions.

Logan's eyes lingered over her concentrated expression and his lips curved.

* * *

"Duncan Kane, I cannot believe they got the student body president to bunk," Veronica chuckled.

Duncan's cheeks flushed. "Me? I can't believe you ditched!"

"I had a free," she shrugged. "And you know how your sister can be."

He nodded with full agreement. "Exactly. And you know how Logan can be. I had gym but coach is sick."

"Coach is hungover," Logan corrected with his surfboard in hand. "Wanna catch some waves, Ronnie?"

"Oh, no," she bit her lip. "Not today."

"C'mon, you did great the first time," Logan encouraged her with a soft smile.

"Yeah, real great," she snorted. "I fell off like every time."

"When does Veronica Mars ever give up?" He challenged.

She pouted. "I'm not giving up. Just on hold until further notice."

"I'll be waiting, Mars," he smirked.

She grinned and turned to say something to Duncan when she found that he was long gone. Logan arched an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"Veronica!" Lilly chirped. "I got you food!"

Veronica perked up and grinned, "You're the bestest best friend ever." She hugged the green eyed heiress.

Lilly grinned. "It's Italian."

"I love you," Veronica declared with a wide smile.

"What am I? Chopped liver? I drove and paid!" Dick complained and went in for a hug.

Logan wrapped his arm around Veronica's waist and pulled her away from Dick's embrace. "Yes, you're chopped liver."

Lilly laughed while Veronica stilled in his arms, her conflicted thoughts entered her mind once again and then all she could think about was that Logan smelled really good and she didn't want him to let go of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Wow** **I didn't think you'd like it that much but I'm glad you did because this is so much fun to write.** **Thank you all so much for fav'ing, following and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the rest of this just as much.  
**

* * *

The petite blonde was seated in biology class and diligently wrote down her notes about evolution when a piece of paper fell onto her desk and broke her concentration. Curiously, she opened it and read, _'Sup Ron-Bon, how's it crack-a-lackin' ;)_

Veronica raised an eyebrow and scribbled, _Can I help you, Dick?_

He waggled his eyebrows as he wrote back, _Or can the Dickmeister help you?_

She sighed, she glanced up at the teacher, who was obliviously writing out notes on the board. She quickly wrote a response and slid him the paper. _I'm good._

He smirked and scribbled down, _Oooh I know but I can make them good girls go bad._

She frowned, was Dick flirting with her? Unamused, she suggested, _Or you can just send these little notes to the left, I'm sure someone on the other side would care for that._

Dick glanced to the left; Shelly Pomroy and Carrie Bishop were silently giggling as they passing notes to each other, in front of the duo sat Cindy MacKenzie. She was completely focused on taking down the notes from the board.

He licked his lips. Did Veronica really think he had a chance? She seemed like a wholesome girl and he was far from a wholesome guy. All he knew was that when he saw her, he had those damn butterfly feelings. He swallowed and quizzed, _You think?_

Veronica arched an eyebrow but briskly dismissed, _Sure._

Dick grinned. She was Veronica's friend so if Veronica said so, that meant that Mac must like him too. _Thanks Ronnie! You're an awesome wingwoman. I so owe Logan one now._

She froze when she read the name and casually wrote, _Logan?_

Dick's eyes widened, he squashed the piece of paper, he shook his head and kept mum. Clearly, he'd written too much.

She frowned, turned to the blond and whispered, "What did Logan tell you to do?"

He shook his head, swallowed, and quickly denied, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Dick," she warned with narrowed eyes.

"Dick Casablancas. Veronica Mars, is there a problem?" Mrs Hauser questioned.

The petite blonde turned around with a polite smile and innocently said, "I was just helping Dick understand why homo habilis wasn't fully erect."

She nodded, fully believing that Veronica was truthfully. She was her ace student, it was a good thing that she was helping the less than finer students with their work. "Just keep the noise down," he told them.

Veronica nodded in understanding and scribbled down, _Why is Logan telling you to flirt with me?_

Dick panicked and scribbled, _He didn't say flirt._

She half-turned and stared at him with an arched eyebrow and prompted him to continue. He let out a breath and wrecked his brain for a way out of this mess he'd dug himself in. Finally, he settled with, _If Lilly asked you not to do something, would you do it anyway?_

Veronica's brows creased and she pursed her lips. She understood where Dick was going with this but she was surprised that he'd used perspective in his favor. And so she responded, _Since when did you become reasonable?_

He frowned. _Was that sarcasm? I can't tell._

 _No, I'm genuinely curious,_ she wrote.

His frown deepened and he scribbled, _I still can't tell._

She sighed, she'd have to corner Logan and interrogate him. Damn Dick for his stupid loyalty to Logan and for once in his life using his brains.

 _Nevermind, Dick._

Dick never thought that one word would make him feel so relieved. He blew out a breath and licked his lip. He glanced at the computer lover in the front seat. She was so different from everyone else. He knew it sounded cliché but she was.

When he first noticed her, she was arguing about some computer software thing and he'd written her off as a geek. A geek with a nice set of boobs but a geek nonetheless. The next time he noticed her, she was talking to Ronnie about some book that they'd read for book week and once again his theory was proved. The next time he noticed her, she was in an enthusiastic conversation with Logan about Call of Duty. There, his interest peeked. So she was a cool geek. And for the first time, Dick felt himself annoyed with Logan. It wasn't Logan's fault but it kinda was because why was she sharing all of her passionate opinions with Logan?

He honest to God did not understand how he started to feel these weird sensations when he saw her. He barely even said two words to her. And that was so _not_ him because he always made the first move and he never cared if he came out looking like a... dick.

And there's where she's different. Because he did care. He cared if she said no. He cared if she thought he was dumb. He cared if she thought he was nothing more than his namesake.

He'd tried to repress the butterflies and avert his eyes when she entered a room but he just couldn't. When Veronica hinted at him talking to Mac, that must have meant that Mac wanted to talk to him, right? And that must have meant that they'd talked about him. And that must have meant that Mac liked him back.

Fully believing his conclusions, he wrote, _So... What kinds of movies does Mac like?_

Veronica honestly wanted to hit Dick. She'd felt that urge a lot over the years but she really wanted to hit him. He'd only added to her constant state of Logan-confusion. And now he was continuously pestering her without giving her any information that she wanted. When she read the note, she frowned. Mac? Dick was asking her about Mac? Where did that come from? Had Dick run out of girls and had now set his sights on her friend? Her natural instinct to protect her friend kicked in.

 _She's not that kinda girl, Dick._

Dick's eyebrows creased, thoroughly confused. _She's not the kinda girl that likes movies?_

Veronica sighed and clarified, _She's not the kinda girl that will fall for your pick-up lines. And she doesn't care to be one of the many._

When Dick read Veronica's response, his stomach knotted. Veronica wasn't hinting at Mac. And that meant that Veronica didn't think that he had a chance with her. And that meant that Mac hadn't confessed any secret feelings about him. He swallowed. _One of the many?_

 _Yeah. If you wanna date her, then only her._

Dick frowned. What was Veronica implying? Did he or did he not have a chance with Mac? Confused, he played it off in his usual way and wrote, _Whoa who said that I wanna date her?_

Veronica frowned. Why was Dick denying it now? It's not like she told him that Mac wouldn't agree to go out with him but Mac was her friend too and she didn't want her to get hurt. And she knew that it was always better to be straight forward with Dick which was why she laid it all out for him.

 _I can read between the lines, Dick._

Dick bit his lip. He wanted so badly to rub it in her face that she didn't know everything and that she couldn't see what was right in front of her nose. Instead, he went with the thing he hated the most, subtlety. Well, this was as subtle as he got. He clicked his pen and scribbled, _I'm not so sure about that._

She wrinkled her nose, what was that supposed to mean? She shook her head and focused on the fact that Dick seemed to want to date Mac. She didn't know what Mac's thoughts on the blonde surfer, he'd never really come up in their conversations but she knew that if Dick did ask Mac out, it was her duty to make sure he didn't hurt her.

With that in mind, she warned, _If you hurt her, I will hurt you. Or she would clear your bank account or something to that affect._

Dick's brows shot up in surprise. Was Veronica indirectly telling him that he should ask Mac out? Did this mean that Mac did like him? And that he actually has a chance? The butterflies danced once again and Dick's lips curved. Then the second half of the note caught his eye. He knew she was good with computers but he didn't know she was a hacker. He grinned, she was so cool.

 _Whoa, she can really do that?_

Veronica's lips curved, proud of her friend's abilities. _She's a computer genius. I'm pretty sure she has the power to make every 09er cry at the tip of her finger._

* * *

"Logan Echolls," Veronica tugged on his shirt, he turned around but his smile quickly faded into concern when he noticed her brows knitted in frown and her lips thinned in a line. "Explain yourself."

His concern dissolved when he realized that she wasn't hurt but rather she was upset with him. Instinctively, he denied, "It wasn't me."

She frowned and he touched her arm, trying to assure her that he'd never do anything to upset her. She let out a breath and calmed down at his touch. "Don't play innocent with me, Mr." She poked at his bicep. "I know you told Dick to flirt with me, why?" Her eyes narrowed on him.

His mouth dropped opened. "I did not."

She arched an eyebrow and looked him over for any tell tale signs. She pursed her lips and told him, "He kinda let it slip that you did."

Logan frowned but before any further words could be said, the teacher entered class and Veronica settled down in her seat. Unwilling to let the subject matter drop, she glanced up at the teacher and scribbled, _Were you trying to hook me and Dick up?_

His eyebrows knitted in confusion and he aggressively jotted _, What? No. No. No. NO._

Veronica glared at him for being so callous about passing her the note. What if the teacher caught them? She let out a breath when she read the note. So what was Dick's comment on Logan about? Maybe it was more about them than her. Did it matter? She had so many other confounding thought that she needed to work through.

She decided to let the matter rest, and responded, _Okay. Sheesh. You don't have to tear up the page._

Logan's brows creased and his lips thinned, he pressed down hard on the pen as he wrote, _The emphasis on NO is important._

He blew out a breath and touched his forehead with the back of his hand. How was he supposed to tell her that he'd asked Dick to find out if she liked him and he wasn't misreading her niceness for flirtation? He couldn't directly tell her that, obviously. He couldn't take it if she gave him the 'I like you as a friend, Logan' or the 'I don't want to ruin our friendship.'

He knew that she wouldn't be lying if she said it because a part of him felt that way too. But while he liked Veronica as a friend and he didn't want to ruin their friendship, he wanted something more and he wanted her to feel the same way.

He didn't want to put her in any uncomfortable positions. So if he knew how she felt, then he'd proceed appropriately. And if he couldn't figure it out in time, he had a plan. He'd ask her to the dance, big grand romantic gestures. She wouldn't say no. He grinned at the thought, she couldn't say no because, really, she didn't have any other options. He'd told all the guys to back off. And let's just say he had ways to make them listen.

Logan licked his lips, all those weird butterfly crap that Dick was talking to him about was happening inside him. He chewed his pen cap and jotted, _I told Dick to annoy you so to you'd miss me annoying you._

Veronica tore her attention away from the chemical equations on the board and scanned his note. She wasn't sure why that made her tummy flutter. What sane person liked it when a boy annoyed them? She mentally groaned. She did. She liked it when Logan annoyed her. She closed her eyes and decided to at least pretend to be sane and scribbled, _That makes no sense._

Was he really going to hint around at something more with Veronica _now_? Maybe he could figure out if she did like him. Dick hadn't gained any source of evidence even though Dick said that Veronica was totally into him, he couldn't very well take the tall blond boy's word for it.

He swallowed and wrote, _It's better when I'm the one sending you notes in class, isn't it?_

Her heart quickened. What was he implying? Did he figure out that she liked him? Maybe she should be more mean to him. 'No. Just, be yourself, Veronica. Logan knows nothing', she told herself and focused on the person in the equation that wasn't either of them.

She released the pen from her lips and replied, _Well, Dick's crude._

Logan sucked in a breath. Did she figure out that he liked her and was that why she avoided answering? Because she didn't want to hurt his feelings with a no and didn't want to get his hopes up with a yes? He needed to know, dammit.

 _Is that the only reason? What about Duncan?_

Veronica frowned at the note. Where did Duncan come from? She quickly responded, _Duncan doesn't write me notes in class._

He blew out a breath. There was a niggling thought in the back of his mind that wondered if his two best friends liked each other. They had so much more in common with their school activities. Both played soccer. Both 4.0 GPA. Both generally good students and pupils.

 _Really? I thought he did._

Veronica quickly wrote down the last of her chemical formula before opening Logan's note. Duncan and her didn't exactly pass notes to each other in class. They did write in each others books, like which formula to use and generally checking each others work books.

Then a thought popped in her mind; was Logan hinting that she likes Duncan? Is he hinting that he likes me because he _does_ pass me notes? Why is there so many options to everything?

She groaned at her thoughts but momentarily pushed them aside and replied to Logan, _Why would you think that?_

He pursed his lips. Duncan had been acting strange lately, not in the don't-talk-to-me kinda way but in I-am-a-giggly-school-girl which meant he had the hots for someone. He had hoped that it wasn't Veronica. And with this new information, his hopes hadn't been for nought. Because if Duncan liked Veronica, then he'd send her notes, right?

He bit harder on the pen cap and informed her, _Because he's writing someone and it's not always me._

Veronica bit her lip from laughing at how petulant it sounded. _Oooh are you jealous? I didn't know that you and Duncan wrote to each other =)_

He grinned at the smiley face at the end and obviously denied her silly accusations. What did he have to be jealous about? Nothing. Right? Because Veronica wasn't the person Duncan was sending secretive notes to. And yeah, he had to write Duncan notes because Duncan didn't want to open his mouth in class and get caught by the teacher and be sent off to detention. So dramatic. At worst, he'd get called out in class. Because he's Duncan Kane and Duncan Kane would immediately apologize for disrupting class.

 _No, I'm not! And yeah he's a goody-too-shoes like this tiny blonde I know._

Veronica frowned. Logan had once told her that he liked that she was a good girl and encouraged him to be good. He might have been drunk but it counted, right? She swallowed. What if it didn't? It was obvious by his list of ex's that he didn't go for the good girls.

 _I thought you liked that about me. And I'm petite._

 _Yeah well it's cute on you. Him? Not so much._

Veronica's lip quirked upward. So it did count. For a split second she wasn't sure what to respond with but quickly decided her safest play was focusing on the third person. _I think it's a good look for him. I can't picture Duncan as anything but a good boy._

Logan decided to put that tiny voice in the back of his mind to rest and despite his fears, he asked, _So you like Duncan, huh?_

Veronica gawked at the paper. Was he trying to set her up with Duncan now? She clenched her teeth and mentally cursed Logan for not trying to ask her out himself. She glared at the paper but wrote, _As a friend. Why?_

He blew out a breath of relief. Okay, Veronica and Duncan were a no-go. He deflated. That didn't mean that him and Veronica were. He still needed to figure out if she liked him like he liked her.

He had to answer her question and so he wrote, _Well you're a good girl and he's a good guy... Naturally._

She clenched her jaw. She wanted to point out that he was a good guy too. Not in the conventional way but his heart was good. And that was what mattered. She didn't though. What was the point? She'd told him that multiple times before. So she settled with something she'd learned in biology _, Darwin's evolutionary theory dictates that a gene pool needs variety of qualities and those that mate within their gene pool have a less likely chance of survival when adaptation takes place._

Logan bit back his laugh. Okay, so she didn't like Duncan. He grinned and jotted _, So you're saying that you like variety? And you wanna mate?_

She swallowed. Of all things, he picks on that. _I'm saying that your 'naturally' isn't as natural as you think. People need to be different in order to mix well and grow._

He softly smiled. Maybe she did like him. Or else she wouldn't have been so inclined to make him see the errors of his ways. He stared at the paper with amusement. But then again, this was Veronica Mars, she loved pointing out the error in his ways. He found it enduring, really. It meant she cared. And that was something he loved about her.

 _So Miss Mars, tell me more about this variety._

She bit her lip. She almost wanted to tell him. But she really couldn't bring herself too. This was Logan. What was going to happen when he let her down easily with the 'I like you, Veronica, but as a friend and I would never want to lose our friendship' line. Because honestly, when feelings are confessed, things are never the same. No matter how much you pretend it is.

 _Mrs Hauser will be more than pleased to assist you with your biology, Logan._

Sometimes, Veronica made it too easy for him to fluster her. He liked it. He knew that there were times when he could get away with it because she'll use her it was 'just Logan being Logan' logic and not look into the deeper contextual meaning.

With a lopsided grin on his lips, he wrote, _I think I like your biology much more, Veronica._

Her eyes grew a little wide and her cheeks colored a pink. Did he, really? She resisted the urge to ask, to confront him about all of his hints that could very well not be hints. Instead, she scribbled, _How about you pay more attention to the chemistry going on right now?_

Logan let out a breath and thought, 'that's all that my attention has been on.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I don't know what Java applications Mac used in high school or if they had programming in computer lab but in my high school we used jGrasp. Don't worry about it though, I just thought it'd be nice to have a different take on the messages, it was something my friends and I used to do in school when we first started programming because it was just so new and fascinating.  
**

 **P.S This site is totally cutting my coding so just know that there's not supposed to be spaces between System. out . println. Also I don't think I should use coding in fanfiction again x_x**

 **Thank you so much for all the positive feedback and I'm really so happy that you like this story. Your words keep me motivated.**

* * *

"Veronica Mars," Lilly cheerfully called out to her best friend.

The petite blonde turned around with a bright smile and chirped, "Lilly!" She embraced her best friend in a hug.

When they pulled apart, Lilly dug out a pink pen and wiggled it around. "Look what I found in my cereal box this morning. It's a spy pen." She grinned deviously.

Veronica played along with widened her eyes and conspiratorially asked, "What's a spy pen?" Her best friend proceeded to pull off the cap and showed her the hidden message compartment. Veronica gasped with amazement and exclaimed, "How covert ops of you!"

Lilly laughed light-heartily and whispered, "I'm gonna use it to pass secret messages to all of my lovahs."

She chuckled along and remarked, "This is going to be a very busy little pen." Lilly waggled her eyebrows and grinned mischievously.

A hand slid around Veronica's waist, for a moment she stilled at the touch and soon relaxed when she saw that it was Logan. "Hey Ronnie. Lil."

Along with Logan, came Dick. He swung his arm around Lilly and said, "'Sup Ronster. Lilkins."

"Urg. Dick get off me," Lilly demanded and shoved the blonde surfer away. Dick grinned and Lilly rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you perv."

Veronica giggled at the pair, she turned to Logan and softly said, "Hi."

His warmly smiled back and let out, "Hi."

Her lip curved higher and her hand lazily twirled a lock of her hair. He leaned against her locker and they locked gazes for a moment before Lilly started talking to Veronica again. Veronica shook, startled at her best friend's hand on her arm. She swallowed and Lilly looked at her quizzing, "You OK, Veronica?" Lilly's eyes darted to Logan and a knowing smile crossed her face.

Logan swallowed when he noticed Lilly's knowing look while Veronica assured her best friend that she was fine.

Moments later, Duncan joined the group, Logan and Dick began to relentlessly tease him about his flustered face and unrelenting grin. Duncan's cheeks flamed at the taunts while Lilly and Veronica rolled their eyes and continued to talk to each other.

Duncan's eyes caught the sight of a new face that was walking around utterly confounded and so he drew attention away from himself and pointed out, "Whoa! New student alert."

Lilly arched an eyebrow and remarked, "Glad to see you guys are equal opportunity oglers."

"Hey, I judge not by the colour of the skin but by the content of their sweater," Logan laughed and Duncan and Dick giggled along. Veronica shook her head while Lilly rolled her eyes.

The bell rung and they head off to their classes while Veronica moved toward the new girl. "Dying to figure out what goes on behind the scenes in the teacher's lounge?"

The new girl bit her lip and gestured to the door with an unsure look, "This isn't English? Mrs Murphy?"

"Not even close," the blonde smiled. "I'm Veronica. You're…"

"New," she smiled back, somewhat more relaxed. "Yolanda Hamilton."

Veronica smiled and said, "Lemme show you."

* * *

When the petite blonde entered computer lab, the brunette with a blue stripe in her hair turned to her friend with a frantic look on her face. Taken my surprise, Veronica asked with concern, "You OK?"

Mac swallowed, eyes wide and mouth dry. "If your definition by okay is terribly confused."

The blonde blinked and let out, "It's not."

The computer whiz sighed. She'd never been faced with a problem she couldn't solve. But this was definitely beyond her. When their teacher entered and assigned them their tasks for the day, Veronica sent Mac a piece of paper with the word, _spill_.

Mac glanced at teacher, writing notes in computer lab was much more suspicious than not writing at all. She clicked on the jGrasp application and disguised her message in her coding. Veronica edged her chair over to Mac and peered at the computer.

 **public class HelpMe {**

 **public static void main (String[ ] args) {**

 **System. out .println ("** **Dick Casablancas asked me out to the dance.** **");**

 **}**

 **}**

Mac gawked at Veronica's unsurprised expression and accusingly whispered, "You knew!"

Veronica bit her lip. "Technically no, but he did ask about you. I didn't know he was going to make a move this soon."

Mac cast a quick glance at the teacher, she quickly deleted the message and proceeded to add in a few more lines of coding to complete the assigned task. She ushered Veronica to read her message, _Well, he did. I don't know what to do._

Veronica moved her hands to the keyboard and typed in her question, _Do you like him back?_

Mac wailed helplessly, _I don't even know him!_

Veronica bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should encourage Mac to date Dick since his track record wasn't the best and they barely knew each other but if he was serious, she didn't want to get in their way.

 _Do you wanna get to know him?_

Mac gave her an exaggerated pout. Of course, she'd noticed Dick Casablancas. How could she not? He was a very eccentric presence. And he was really, really, good-looking. Every time he spoke in class, he'd made some kind of joke that she really should not find funny but she did. Why would he be interested in her though? They barely even spoke to each other. It reminded her of one of those horrible romcoms that her mother raved about.

Mac swallowed and typed, _How do I know that this isn't some prank he conjured up or like a bet or something?_

Veronica understood Mac's concern. She wasn't too sure about what they guys got up to on their own but if she ever found out that they decided to pull a stunt like that, they'd be sorry.

 _I warned him not to hurt you. Even told him you could wipe his bank account clean._

Mac let a small chuckle pass her lips, she arched an eyebrow at her petite friend and typed in, _Do you really think that Dick fears you?_

Veronica nit her lip and inputted, _I'll talk to Logan. Make sure Dick isn't making any dick moves._

She nodded, that would be the best possible course of action. Check legibility. She bit her lip and quizzed, _What do you think of Dick?_

The blonde sucked in her breath. They were both her friends but she didn't want to mislead Mac. She had grown quite close to the girl with the blue streaks over her disability to go beyond basic programming and Mac being able to create magic with the computer. Veronica really envied the girl's skills.

Decided on honesty is the best policy, she truthfully informed, _He's not exactly straight on the moral compass. He's excessively rude. He does questionable things. But he's funny at times. Loyal to a fault. He's straightforward. And he can be nice when he's not being annoying._

Mac swallowed and pointed out, _The good does not out way the bad there._

Veronica chewed on the inside of her lip. Mac seemed disappointed with her answer which meant that Mac was more inclined than not on the premise of dating Dick Casablancas.

 _I didn't mean that. He can be a good guy... given the proper motivation. I don't think anyone really cares how he behaves which is why he behaves that way._

Mac let out a long, heavy sigh and a single thought ran across her mind, 'Dick Casablancas, when did you become complicated?'

* * *

Veronica stopped short of her pursuit for Logan to question him about Dick's intentions when she spotted a lone Meg Manning grinning into her locker. She looked at the cheerleader with amusement and walked over to her.

When the blue eyed girl peered over, she noticed the bouquet of roses and saw that Meg was grinning at a card. "Ooh," Veronica coed. "Somebody got asked to the dance."

Meg beamed. "Isn't this just the sweetest."

Veronica smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Duncan Kane," Meg let out dreamily.

Veronica's mouth dropped opened. "I cannot believe this. You both are two of my best friends and nobody even told me!"

Meg giggled. "I didn't really know anything either. He sometimes sends me notes in class and then today he told me that he thinks I'm super cool. And suddenly," she cheerfully gestured to the flowers, "This!"

Veronica smiled, happy for her friend. She couldn't believe that she didn't figure it out. How had Meg noticed that she'd been getting notes from Logan but she didn't notice Duncan and Meg passing notes to each other? Had Logan's little notes really engrossed her that much?

"Did Logan ask you yet?" Meg's words pulled her out of her thoughts.

Her smile lost it's curve and Veronica deflated. "Logan? No." Her frown deepened and her eyebrows creased when she realized that the dance was a week away and she was yet to be asked. "Actually, no one's asked," she admitted, disheartened now that she's acknowledged that she didn't have a date.

A small sigh left Meg, what was taking Logan so long? If he didn't ask Veronica soon, she might just have to have a talk with him. Veronica deserved more than little notes in class. Meg gathered herself with a reassuring smile and softly said, "I'm sure he will."

Veronica shrugged, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Unlike Meg, she wasn't as certain that Logan felt anything but friendship toward her. She bit her lip, well, she had to admit there was moments. But did those moments mean anything to him?

Soon enough, Veronica spotted the boy of their discussion and said, "I need to talk to him, see you later alligator." She saluted her cheery friend.

Meg giggled and hollered, "In a while, crocodile."

Veronica chuckled with a shake of her head and when she neared Logan, she grabbed his arm and yanked him into the girls bathroom.

She checked the stalls, and was glad that no one was in there. Logan stared at her in bafflement. "A guy in a girls bathroom? It's so wrong."

Veronica tilted her head and he had a sudden jittery feeling.

She sucked in a breath. And he stared expectantly. She sighed and politely asked, "So how are you?"

He gawked at her, dumbfounded. "You pulled me in here to ask me that?"

"No," she pouted. "I didn't think it'd be this awkward."

He shook his head and pointed out, "I'm a guy in a girls bathroom. What part of that didn't scream awkward to you?"

"Well!" She petulantly stomped her foot. "I couldn't talk to you about this out there! Dick draws to you like a moth to a flame and I didn't want him to hear."

At her words, his lips curled into a grin. "Wait. So you got me in here to get me alone?"

"Yes," she declared. "Obviously."

His eyes widened in surprise at her easy admission, his grin widened. "My Miss Mars, you didn't have to go to such extremes to have your way with me. All you had to do was ask. I do appreciate the effort though."

"Logan!" She blushed furiously. "That's not what I meant!"

"Okay. I'm officially confused. Mind letting me in that brain of yours?"

"Dick asked Mac to the dance," she blurted out.

He arched an eyebrow. "And you care why?"

She licked her lips and explained, "Because I need to know if he's being genuine or if he's going to be an asshat."

He let out a breath. Relieved that this hadn't affected her personally. The thought of Veronica and Dick together was absurd but well, this was Neptune and absurdities occurred. "As far as I know he genuinely likes her."

Veronica took in the information and quizzed, "Do you think that there's anything going on that you don't know about?"

Logan frowned. Why was Veronica suddenly so against Dick? Dick was her friend, why wouldn't she want him to get the girl? He then realized that this was Mac. Mac was her friend. And Veronica was protective of her friends. "Dick might be a dick but he wouldn't take the time to elaborate some kind of prank. He's not the manipulative type."

"He'd do it to get laid," she pointed out.

His forehead wrinkled and he told her, "He's always straightforward with sex, Veronica."

She took in a breath and admitted, "Mac doesn't know if she should take the risk."

"She should," his words were deliberate as he stared intently at her.

She shifted nervously and nodded. "I'll let her know that he has your vouch."

"Yeah," he whispered, his eyes lingering on her.

She licked her lips and met his gaze. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah," he let out, unmoving.

For a moment they stared at each other, his soulful chocolate brown eyes stared into her ocean blue eyes and in that moment Veronica didn't care that they were in the girl's bathroom and she all of her thoughts flew away because he was looking at her like _that_. With that smouldering look. With that you're-the-only-girl-in-this-world look. With that drop-everything-down-and-just-kiss-me-now look. And the thing was that she really, really wanted to kiss him. She swallowed, her heart thumped against her chest and she was sure that her cheeks felt as though they were on fire. She edged closer and Logan leaned in when suddenly the bathroom door opened.

"Urg, in the girls bathroom," the blonde's lip curled in disgust. "How cliché. Really, Logan, you could do so much better."

"Shut up, Madison," Logan growled, never in his life had he hated Madison Sinclair more than he did now because he was ninety percent sure that Veronica Mars was going to kiss him. And goddammit! He wanted to kiss her, so badly. But there's one thing he learned, Veronica Mars wanted to kiss him too.

Veronica hadn't waited to hear another word, she just raced out of the bathroom.

Madison rolled her eyes. "You're the one in the girl's bathroom."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Wow! Once again, I'm blown away by the response to this! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Lilly gawked at her best friend. "You ran away?"

"What was I supposed to do?" The petite blonde groaned helplessly.

"Well, he's got a backseat."

Veronica's eyes widened scandalized at her best friend suggestion. "Lilly!"

"God, Veronica," Lilly exasperatedly blew out. "It's so obvious that he wants you. Just like ravish him already." She got off the bed, grabbed the bottle of water on the dressing table and began to uncap it.

The blew eyed girl gaped and recalled, "You said that about Billy Turner in sixth grade."

Lilly swallowed down the beverage. Always with the Billy Turner argument, like let it go already. "I was wrong _once_. Okay. How was I supposed to know he had a stuttering problem? He like only spoke to you."

"Yeah. Because I was the only one nice to him."

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever." Lilly flopped back onto Veronica's bed. "This is so not like that. I could take a survey and I bet everyone would agree with me."

"Lilly! This isn't about everyone else. This is about him. Okay? Can you please just leave it alone?"

She huffed out a breath and reluctantly agreed, "If you run away again, I will totally parent trap you. And you can't even get mad because I told you about it."

Veronica's mouth opened with disbelief as she was reminded of Lilly's previous interference with her so called love life and objected, "I didn't get mad at you for setting me up with Troy because I didn't know! I got mad because I didn't like him."

A grin crossed her lips and the green eyed blonde remarked, "Yeah 'cause you're all for the Logan-lovin'."

"Oh my God," she gawked. "You did not just say that," the petite blonde swung her pillow at her best friend.

Lilly laughed and easily tucked the pillow under her arm. "Logan the love machine. Lo-Lo the go-go express. Love monkey 3000."

Veronica shook her head. "Okay now you're just saying weird stuff."

Lilly's warm and playful laugh drowned out Veronica's anxious thoughts of Logan and life in general. Veronica smiled along with her best friend and despite herself found herself erupting with laughter as well.

* * *

When Veronica entered school the next morning, she'd never before felt as anxious as she had now. She hadn't kissed Logan yesterday. But she was about to. And this was Logan, of course he knew that she was going to kiss him. Would he pretend that she didn't almost kiss him? Or would he want to talk about why she almost kiss him?

And the thing is, she didn't know which option was worse. Maybe she should just avoid him. Give them some space. And then it'd be too late to talk about the almost-kiss. And everything would go back to normal.

She swallowed, her eyes met the sight of one Logan Echolls, walking through the halls like he owned the school. And he did. Everyone greeted him with passing hello's and good mornings and slapping of hands while she just stood at her locker trying to at least _not_ stare at him like some love-struck girl. Even though that's exactly what she was.

"Yeah, you totally don't like each other," Meg teasingly said as she bumped her friend's shoulder.

Veronica staggered a little, caught by surprise. She let out a breath. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine."

"He's practically making heart eyes at you," Meg all but squeaked out.

The petite blonde rested her head on her locker. "How do you and Lilly see these things? Do you have a third eye I don't know about?"

Meg chuckled. "Well, you've always been a bit slow on the up take."

Veronica gasped. "Meg Manning, I'm astounded."

"I learned from you," she struck her tongue out.

"Hey Ronnie," Logan greeted in a soft warm voice. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into a hug. Veronica's face heated at his touch.

"Hey," the petite blonde let out and returned his hug.

"Hey Meg," Logan smiled and gave Meg a much briefer hug.

Meg bit back her grin at Veronica's blush-filled cheeks and the fact that Logan gave Veronica a lingering hug. Logan Echolls was totally into Veronica Mars. Now, if she could only make Veronica see it.

"Hey Logan," Meg chirped. "So we were just talking about the dance. Do you know who you're taking?"

Veronica's eyes widened, silently she tried to convey to Meg to just stop whatever it was that she was trying to do.

"Are you tryna ask me out Meg Manning?" Logan grinned, fully knowing that she was going with his best friend.

Usually, Meg would blush and profess her object but she knew that Logan knew that she was going with Duncan and she knew that Logan was head over heals for Veronica.

"No," she simply shrugged. "But Veronica here needs a date." Veronica's jaw dropped at Meg's words and Meg bit back her smirk. Her eyes lingered around the halls and she picked out. "John Enbom? He's cute."

Logan looked at Veronica, and almost smiled at her adorable wide-eyed expression. He wished he could just push her up against the locker and kiss her senseless. This was a good of opportunity as any to ask her out to the dance but that would ruin his surprise. She could wait a day, couldn't she? At his party tomorrow night, he'd ask her.

"What do you think about John Endom, Ronnie?" Logan casually asked.

Veronica took in a breath and repeated Meg's words. "He's cute."

Meg watched Logan curiously. Where was his insane jealousy? Maybe mentioning a boy wasn't enough.

"Oh! What about Luke? At least he's friendly and cute," Meg suggested, closely watching Logan's reaction. "Luke," Meg cheerfully called out.

Veronica gawked at Meg. What in the world was the peppy cheerleader doing?

Logan watched Veronica with amusement. He didn't have to worry about Luke. Or John. Or any of these guys.

"Hey Meg," Luke staggered back and warmly greeted the cheerleader. He nodded at the others and said a short hey. "What's up?"

"Do you have a date to the dance?" Meg innocently asked. Veronica stared at the scene with disbelief and Logan narrowed his eyes warningly at the boy.

"Are you asking me out Meg?" Luke grinned. His eyebrows furrowed at Logan's expression and he stammered. "But uh, aren't you going with Duncan?"

Meg nodded and casually remarked, "Yes. But Veronica doesn't have a date yet."

Veronica never thought it was possible but Meg Manning could be just as embarrassing as Lilly Kane.

Luke's face paled. Sure, he'd go with Veronica. But with Logan standing there with eyes of death. No way in hell. Logan's eyes pierced him and he whimpered. "Uh. I already have a date. Macy. Marcy."

Meg pursed her lip, she didn't know of any Marcy. And why did Luke look so scared all of a sudden? She quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Do you mean Darcy? She's Casey date."

Luke swallowed. "Uhm. Yeah. No. Marcy is Darcy's cousin."

Meg frowned, Veronica hadn't heard any of the conversation, her attention had been on Logan's fingers playing with hers. Did he know what he was doing to her? Was he doing it on purpose? Or was it a natural response? It's not like it was uncommon for them to be touchy with each other.

Logan held a self-satisfied smirk

Meg glanced at Logan, her eyebrows furrowed at his self-satisfied smirk. She glanced back to the quivering Luke and a knowing smile spread across her lips.

* * *

Veronica was intently listening to Ms Murphy talk about Romeo and Juliet and their eternal love for each other.

Seriously, how did they fight the odds of an eternal family conflict and she couldn't conjure up the courage to tell Logan that she liked him? It's not like her tale would end up in death. Logan might be a jackass at times but he cared for her. She knew that the worse case scenario would be awkwardness for a few weeks but she'd get over it. Right?

She sighed. She really didn't want there to be any awkwardness. She didn't want to second guess decisions around him. Did he do that? No. He was Logan. He just acted out whatever he was feeling. And if he wanted to ask her to the dance, he'd have asked her. If he liked her, he'd have told her. If he wanted to kiss her, he'd have kissed her.

That's who he was. He wore his heart on his sleeve with his all or nothing philosophical view on life.

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the little note left on her desk until Meg poked at her arm and gestured to it.

Veronica unfolded it and read, _So, I think Logan's done something to like ward of the 09er guys away from you._

She looked at Meg with confused eyes. "What?" She mouthed.

Meg scribbled down her explanation, _Luke was practically shaking in his boots._

The petite blonde shook her head. Was Meg really suggesting that Logan concocted an elaborate plan to keep boys from asking her to the dance? That was ridiculous. All Logan had to do was ask her. Then she'd have a date and no one else would need to ask her.

Her mind set, she responded, _Logan wouldn't do that._

Fully believing her theory, Meg elaborated, _C'mon! This is Logan Echolls we're talking about. He's got a flare for the dramatic side of life. He's totally cooked up some big romantic plan in store. I wouldn't be surprised if he professed his undying love for you._

Veronica let out a heavy sigh. Meg truly was a romantic. And the million teen movies she watched has definitely gotten twisted with reality. She shook her head at Meg in disagreement with a clear look that said she was being ridiculous.

Meg wanted to throw her hands up in the air and just shove them into confessing to each other.

 _Yes, seriously! C'mon, Veronica, I saw him wear that smirk on his face like it was a prize. You know, for scaring Luke away._

Veronica resisted the urge to sigh again. Couldn't they just understand what she's saying? Logan clearly didn't want to have a romantic relationship with her. Because there was literally nothing stopping him.

 _If he wanted to ask me to the dance, he would have done it by now._

Meg groaned at her friend. She glanced at Duncan, bit her lip and decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. She wrote, _Did Logan tell you what he did to scare the 09ers away from Veronica?_

Duncan read the note with confusing brimming in his blue eyes and wrote down his thoughts, _Why would Logan scare the 09ers away from Veronica? Are you OK?_

Meg frowned. Did Duncan not know? They were best friends. Why wouldn't they know everything about each other? Meg shook of her thoughts on what boys spoke to each other about and explained, _Because he likes her and doesn't want anyone else to ask her out. I just don't get why he hasn't asked her as yet._

Duncan stared at the paper, surprised. He jotted, _Wait. Logan likes Veronica?_

Meg gaped at the piece of paper. Just how oblivious was he? It's a good thing he has other things going he's sweet and good looking. With a sigh, she asked, _He's your best friend. How did you not know?_

Duncan's brows furrowed. He wasn't inquisitive like his sister, he wasn't going to prod Logan about his life. If Logan wanted him to know something, he'd tell him. And so he responded, _Because he didn't tell me?_

 _I mean, c'mon, Duncan. It's so obvious that they like each other._

Duncan read the note and sighed. Logan and Veronica always behaved like they were a couple. They were just those type of friends. Once, Duncan had thought they had something more and had helped Lilly plan a kind of parent-trap operation. Much to his surprise, the concocted plan had been for Troy and Veronica. He'd given up on his ability of observing the human condition and decided that his life was way easier if he'd just minded his own business. If someone wanted to know something, they should tell him.

 _How? They've always been the way they are._

Meg sighed. _Well, they like each other but won't admit it to each other because they're afraid that their feelings aren't reciprocated._

Duncan read the message with amusement and quizzed, _Are you sure you're talking about Logan and Veronica and not one of those soapies that you watch?_

She bit her lip from chuckling. Logan and Veronica did seem like they belonged in a romantic drama.

 _Yes! C'mon, just watch them during lunch,_ Meg responded.

Veronica was relieved when Yolanda had started to pass her notes, she appreciated the distraction from all her Logan thoughts. Seriously? Since when did everything remind her about Logan?

And then Yolanda passed her a note that said, _I don't know who I'm going to the dance with!_

And her mind magically connected it back to the fact that Logan hadn't asked her. And that she liked Logan and Logan most probably knew it. While she was left with nothing to go on.

She swallowed and wrote, _Haha we're in the same boat here._

 _What? Aren't you going with Logan?_

Veronica wondered at which point in time did the universe decide to put Logan into every one of her conversations. Why wouldn't the universe just let her be for one period without thinking about the brunette surfer with his lopsided smile and chocolate brown eyes. And gah, shut up mind.

 _Why would you think that?_ She promptly responded. Yolanda had only hung out with them for a day. There's no way she could have figured out that she liked Logan.

 _Well, you two are dating._

Veronica gaped at the piece of paper. Her heart raced for a moment. She swallowed and quickly denied, _No, we're not._

 _Really? 'Cause Lilly told me that you were dating._

Veronica sighed. Of course she did. She blew out a breath and scribbled, _Nope. I'm single as the letter 1. Can we talk at lunch? I really wanna get this work done so I don't have homework._

 _Sure! :)_

* * *

"So what does your dad do?" Dick casually asked as they began eating lunch.

"He's one of the Dixie Chicks. And, yeah, he makes more money than your dad," Yolanda sharply remarked. Everyone at the tabled chuckled with amusement and she promptly said, "Was that your real question?"

Logan was seated next to Veronica, he easily sort took her left hand and examined the new pink band on it, he tugged on it while Veronica busied herself with eating her food. "You guys prepared for the biggest blow-out of all time?" Logan asked, his fingers still playing with her band, Their fingers touched and Logan had to bite back a grin when he noticed Veronica's reaction to him.

Veronica swallowed. She decided to ignore every and any thought of them as anything more than friends. And friend Veronica always let Logan play idly with her hand, her fingers, her hair, her... she frowned, she always let Logan do whatever he wanted.

Lilly bit back a laugh at the duo. How much more obvious does it have to be to finally get them together? She really was going to lock them up in a room and she knew Meg would be more than delighted to help her. "Where are your parents going this time?" Lilly quizzed.

"Nepal," he shrugged as he started to remove the band from Veronica's wrist. "Sherpas lug their crap up and down a mountain for two weeks so they can take pictures of a yak." A grin etched it's way across his face as he flung the band at his best friend who'd been way too obvious with his 'observing.'

Trying to keep her cool, Veronica interjected, "While I take pictures of you yakking in the comfort of your living room."

Logan smiled at her and proceeded to play with the colourful band that had been next to the pink one that he'd flung at Duncan. Veronica bit her lip when Logan proceeded to caress her fingers and wrist, how could such an innocent touch affect her so much? She glanced at him and he was picking at his food with his free hand.

She bit on her food and briefly wondered if Lilly and Meg had been right. Maybe Logan did like her.

"Happens twice a year," Lilly off-handedly offered. "His parents leave town. He throws a big party and he gets busted. You must be there."

A warm sensation ran through her body and her fingers felt tingly and she looked at Logan eating so casually like his fingers weren't touching her at all. Maybe he didn't realize that he was gently rubbing circles around her wrist. And then he noticed her gaze and smiled back. Her breath hitched. Or maybe he did.

She tore her gaze away from him and smiled brightly at Yolanda and insisted, "You must."

Yolanda smiled and agreed, "I guess I must."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N I'm loving all of your reviews! Thank you so much!**

* * *

The two blonde best friends laughed along as they sang and bounced to _Wanna Be_ by the Spice Girls before they eventually fell onto the bed.

"Dude, we missed it," Logan groaned and smacked Duncan's arm. "You just had to stop at the gas station on the way home."

"Man, if I didn't stop at the gas station, we wouldn't even be home right now." Duncan deliberately smacked his best friend back.

Lilly rolled her eyes while Veronica tried to avert her gaze from Logan. How was not looking at someone so damned difficult? "I need some water," Veronica excused herself.

"Oh, bring me a can of soda," Lilly called to the blonde, who in turn nodded.

"So, Echolls, when are you gonna ask Ronica to the dance?" Lilly interrogated the moment Veronica vacated the room.

Logan's eyes widened a little at her blunt question and spluttered, "Why do you care?" If he knew anything, he knew that Lilly Kane had a big mouth that could not be kept shut. If he indulged her questioning, she'd spill everything to Veronica.

"Wait," Duncan interrupted. "So _you_ do like Veronica?"

"Why am I being interrogated? How is it any of your business." He looked between the Kane siblings and pointed at Lilly, "You have a long list of lovahs that I'm actually glad I don't know about." He then directed his pointed index finger at Duncan and said, "And you, you had an elaborate plan for Meg Manning. You didn't even tell me you liked her. So you don't get to complain."

"I didn't want to jinx it!" Duncan briskly exclaimed. "And I knew you'd say it was sappy and you'd tease me. Excuse me for wanting to put _that_ off."

Lilly rolled her eyes and told him, "You're confusing the hell out of Veronica. So act fast or someone else will."

Logan frowned. How was he confusing Veronica? She liked him, didn't she? She was going to kiss him. And this was Veronica. She doesn't just want to kiss boys. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhm, Veronica's hot and guys have eyes?" the blonde stated the obvious and gave him an 'are-you-dumb' look. "You're not the only guy that's interested in Veronica Mars."

As Veronica entered the room with a can of soda and a bottled water, she said, "Uhm, I couldn't find the kind you like-" She abruptly stopped when she looked up and realized everyone was staring at her. "What?"

Logan swallowed and told her, "So we were gonna watch a movie, wanna join in on the fun-times?"

The petite blonde looked from him to her best friend who shrugged. "No Easy Rider," Lilly declared to Logan with narrowed eyes. She stood up, looked at her best friend and proclaimed, "And no South Park."

"No chick flicks," Logan interjected as they started to walk to the lounge.

Duncan shook his head and suggested, "How about I choose?"

Wide eyed, Lilly objected, "Definitely not!"

Veronica bit back a giggle as Lilly pushed passed the boys, trying to find a common ground, she suggested, "How about the Big Lebowski?"

"So you can play the Dude again? Yeah no," Lilly quickly dismissed the idea.

"I think it's funny," Duncan offered.

Logan shot Duncan a look and Duncan's brows furrowed, "What?"

"I was going to say I thought it was cute," Logan whispered so the girls couldn't hear them.

"Dude," Duncan blinked. "It's really saying something when you're slower than me."

Logan sighed heavily. "I just don't wanna mess it up."

Duncan arched an eyebrow. "It's Veronica. She knows you can be..." He paused for a moment, trying to thing of an adjective but settled with, "Messy."

The brown eyed boy's forehead wrinkled at his best friends choice in words. Duncan shrugged and continued, "Man, but if she likes you, then she likes _you_. Messy and all."

Logan's eyes lingered on Veronica as she laughed with Lilly in the kitchen. _Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow._

Lilly picked out _How Stella Got Her Groove Back_ despite Logan's protests. Duncan made himself comfortable on the single couch. Lilly plopped herself on the couch with her feet resting on Veronica's lap and Logan was seated next to her.

As the movie played, Logan continuously stole Veronica's extra-buttered popcorn. She licked her lip and whispered to him, "If you wanted extra buttered pop-corn, why didn't you say so?"

His lip curved , he leaned closer and whispered, "Like I would finish it. It's not nice to waste, Ronnie."

The blonde swallowed but hadn't questioned him further. Lilly shifted in her relaxed position. She discreetly nudged the two closer. Veronica sucked in a breath at their closeness, he innocently draped his arms over her shoulder and shifted so she'd lean against him. When she curiously questioned him on why he was shifting, he claimed that her elbow kept jabbing him and he was uncomfortable. She accepted his reasoning while Logan grinned, happy to have her close.

Veronica wasn't sure how she'd managed through the night, Logan's warm breath on her ear as he whispered his commentary on the movie, their fingers touching in the popcorn bowl, him looking at her with those deep brown eyes and his puckered lips when he ate.

It wasn't fair. It really wasn't.

* * *

Lilly and Veronica were eating breakfast and chatting to each other when Duncan and Logan entered the kitchen. Duncan pulled out his empty cereal box and groaned, "Lilly! You finished my cereal!"

The blonde rolled her eyes at her brother and remarked, "Prove it."

He shook his head with exasperation and pointed at her bowl, "I can see you eating it."

"If I'm eating it, doesn't that make it mine?" She arched her eyebrow and took a deliberate mouthful of cereal.

Logan settled down on the bar stool next to Veronica and said, "You know, I was really looking forward to eating that cereal."

A chuckle left her lips. "Really? And here I thought you were more of a _Coco Pops_ fan." Her eyes glanced at the bickering siblings and then turned her attention back on the boy beside her.

"Yeah but you make _Cheerios_ look oh so tempting," his lip curved and her cheeks turned pink when he took a bit of her cereal.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "You can just finish it, if you're that hungry."

His eyes met hers and he shrugged, "I don't mind sharing."

Their attention snapped to the Kane siblings when they heard a bowl splatter and Lilly gasp. "Now, look at what you did!"

"Me?" Duncan gawked at her. "You're the one that stole my cereal in the first place."

Veronica shook her head, "Guys, you're being ridiculous. Now, none of you have cereal."

"Except me," Logan piped with a grin. "I've got cereal."

The petite blonde bit her lip and then turned her attention back on the duo. "Duncan get the dustpan. Lilly get a wash cloth."

"You don't have to clean up after them," Logan said as he watched the siblings go off in search for said item. He wasn't entirely certain that they knew where those items were kept.

"If I leave it to them, they'll end up arguing over which one should clean it and one or both will end up getting cut by the broken glass."

Logan's lip curved, he liked it when she took charge. His eyes followed her as she rounded to examine the mess.

Moments later, the siblings arrived with requested item in hand and Veronica proceeded to clean up their mess. Duncan immediately felt guilty and bent down to help her. Lilly stood with a frown when Veronica touched the broken piece, concerned that her best friend might get cut, Lilly began to help. Logan sighed, he rounded the counter and called for Veronica to stand up. She looked at him quizzing and he leaned down and started to clean the mess as well. Veronica bit back a laugh at the scene.

When the mess was cleared, Lilly grumbled that Duncan should learn to keep his hands to himself and none of this would have happened while Duncan remarked that Lilly should have never taken his cereal in the first place. Veronica arched an eyebrow at them, Duncan sighed while Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later?" Logan whispered when he hugged her goodbye.

Veronica licked her lip and nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled. A big doofy happy smile. And it spread to her lips. She wasn't sure why he was smiling but she couldn't help but to smile back at him. He swung his jacket over his shoulder and saluted them as he left.

Lilly let out a breath, turned to the petite blonde and said, "Yeah about Logan's party. We're going to San Diego first."

Veronica's eyes widened. "We can't ditch Logan's party."

"Who said anything about ditching? We'll be like an hour or two late. That's when the fun starts anyway."

Unsettled with the knew information, she asked, "Why do we need to go to San Diego?"

"I need to have a serious shopping outlet session and I found us the perfect dresses."

"Lilly," she groaned. "I don't even have a date yet."

The green eyed heiress rolled her eyes and simply told her, "You're going with Logan."

Veronica bit her lip, "He hasn't asked."

"He will," she assured her best friend. "He makes heart eyes at you and gets that dopey grin on his face. He's totally into you. But you know he's a scaredy pants. Why don't you just make the first move?"

She pouted. She seriously considered it but she really didn't want to make their friendship uncomfortable because she was trapped in an unrequited love category. "This is Logan Echolls. He's never had any trouble making the first move."

"True. But you're not just any other girl. You're Veronica Mars."

"You always say that."

* * *

When the two blonde best friends arrived at the party it was nearing midnight. To Lilly, it was fabulous. To Veronica, it was nerve-wrecking because Logan had expected them at 7pm. Traffic had been a major bitch that definitely hated them and they couldn't call because their cell phone batteries had died.

"Chill axe, Veronica, we're here, aren't we?" Lilly remarked as she scanned the crowd. Veronica let out a breath. She supposed that better late than never did apply. "Call me when you're ready to go, okay?" Lilly told her.

She frowned and quizzed, "Where are you going?"

"Meet one of my lovahs," she waggled her eyebrows and Veronica chuckled with amusement. "See ya."

Veronica waved her best friend off and started to move toward the staircase when she heard her name being called out. Her eyes scanned the room and she smiled brightly when she found the source. "Mac-Attack!" Veronica chimed.

Mac grinned. "Fashionably late, are we?"

"I've been told that that's the only time to arrive," Veronica whispered scandalously.

The brunette let out a small laugh and quipped, "Words of the wise?"

"Words of the Kane," the blonde remarked with her lip quirked upward. "So you're here with Dick?"

Mac blushed and Veronica wondered just what had happened tonight. "Yeah, we kinda started hanging out after I told him I'd go to the dance with him."

Veronica's eyes lit up at the smile tugging on Mac's lips. "Mac! Are you dating Dick Casablancas?"

The computer whiz bit her lip and shrugged, "We haven't really labelled it but we're seeing where it's going."

"Ronnie!" Dick let out with relief. Veronica's forehead creased in confusion. "Dude! Where have you been?" He looked at her expectantly as he wrapped his arms around Mac. As she opened her mouth to let him know, he started to speak again, "Logan's totally been bitchin' about you and entered like funktown."

The petite blonde frowned. "What?"

"Oh," she rested her head against Dick's chest. "Logan's kinda been drowning his sorrows in your absence."

"Sorrows?"

"I don't know," Mac let out softly. "I guess, he really wanted you here."

Veronica's heart tugged at Mac's words. "I guess I should let him know I'm here." She looked at Dick. "Where is he?"

He gestured to up stairs, Veronica nodded and the newly formed couple waved her off. Mac turned to Dick with a smile on her face, Dick smiled back and held her hips as they danced.

As Veronica made her way up the staircase she bumped into Meg and Duncan. "Hey love birds," the blonde grinned at the duo.

"Hey Veronica," they greeted her and Meg gave her a brief hug.

She smiled at them and politely asked, "So how are things going?"

"Oh you know the usual way," Duncan shrugged.

"Yeah, Yolanda seems cool," Meg relayed with a smile.

Veronica had asked her to hang out with the newly transferred student so she didn't feel out of place. "Oh is she?" The blue eyed blonde smiled. "I've got a good eye."

"I've gotta get Meg home, Veronica," he politely intervened any further conversation. "See you later."

Veronica smiled, waved the duo off and carried on up the stairs. Her smile faded when she spotted Logan and Yolanda kissing. She froze in shock, tears filled her eyes at the scene and she quickly hurried back down.

* * *

Lilly's mouth hung in agape as she processed her best friends words. "Yolanda kissed Logan?"

"Yeah," Veronica solemnly nodded. "Look, I'll get over it. Yolanda-"

The Kane heiress' jaw clenched and she briskly remarked, "We don't know a Yolanda."

"Lilly," she let out wearily. "It's not like Logan and I were, you know, dating."

"I told her you were."

"I told her we weren't."

Lilly's eyes snapped to Veronica's and she blew out an exasperated breath. "Well, if you think I'm gonna let newbie over there get away with hurting my best friend, you're sorely mistaken."

The petite blonde swallowed and shook her head. "It's not like she knew that I... you know."

"Please," she scoffed. "It's obvious to everyone within a five mile radius."

"Look, he kissed her back." Tears stung her eyes and she willed them not to fall. "What does that tell you?"

"That he's a drunk dipshit?" Lilly gritted. "And he's not getting away with kissing her either."

"Let it go, Lilly. Okay? Neither of them did anything wrong."

Adamant on _not_ letting it go, Lilly argued, "He led you on. She knew you liked him. What's not wrong about that?"

"I don't want things to change, okay?" Veronica finally let out, a tear spilled down her cheek and she roughly wiped it away. "I'll get over. Yolanda fits Logan's girlfriend criteria much more than I do."

Concerned, Lilly sat next to her best friend and put her arm around her shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Veronica bit her lip. She wanted this conversation to be over. She wanted to not feel any of these horrible emotions that she was feeling right now. She wanted to go back to when she was blissfully unaware of her stupid feelings.

"She's the new mysterious girl. She's an 09er. She's hot. She's snarky. She's the all-in-one package deal. I'm just the girl that he met when he was twelve. He knows everything about me. And you know Logan gets bored easily."

Lilly's forehead crinkled, she shook her head and with a soft but firm voice she said, "When are you going to listen to me when I say that you're hot, Veronica Mars? You're the all-in-one package deal. And the only thing that's wrong is that you can't see that." She let go of Veronica and growled, "And Logan Echolls is going to get his ass handed to him because he made you feel like you were anything but fabulous."

Veronica's eyes snapped to Lilly and she frantically shook her head. "Lilly, I don't want him to know that he hurt me, okay? You know how over-protective he is when I get hurt and if he finds out he's going to get hurt. And he's going to avoid me because he'll think it'll numb the pain. But it won't." The tears started to fall and she confessed, "My heart ached when I saw them but my heart might just break if I lose him."

Lilly's heart ached, she pulled her best friend into a hug and asked, "So you're just going to pretend?"

"I just want everything to get back to normal," she whispered while Lilly comfortingly stroked her hair.

* * *

 **A.N Please don't cry. I mean, at least you saw the Yolanda thing coming, that kinda softens the blow, right?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N About the calling thing. I wrote that they couldn't call because their batteries had died. I'm sorry. I should have clarified that their cell phone batteries had died. I have edited that line so thank you irma66 and nikatsu for mentioning that.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I also hate it when things get in the way of LoVe but doesn't angst make fluff sweeter?**

* * *

When Monday came, Veronica was determined to act normal. That didn't mean her heart agreed with her. It ached when she spotted Logan or Yolanda in the crowd, she just needed some time away from them.

Unfortunately that plan hadn't exactly panned out as well as she'd hoped. And she had gotten confronted in the form of a note. Why didn't the stupid teachers care that students were sending notes in the class? Where were their hawk eyes when she needed them?

Veronica sighed, opened the note and read, _Did I do something wrong? Why is Lilly giving me the cold shoulder?_

She bit her lip and dismissed the claim, _She's probably just busy_.

 _Busy giving me the cold shoulder._

The blonde looked at the clock and willed for the bell to ring so she wouldn't have to answer, alas, her wishes were not granted. She swallowed and scribbled, _Yolanda, really, it's not you._

 _Is this the breaking up speech? Veronica, please, just tell me._

She took in a deep breath. She couldn't keep giving Yolanda flimsy excuses like Lilly had intended. When Veronica had told her to leave it be, her best friend clearly couldn't. Instead Lilly said that she was okay with Yolanda just thinking that she was a bitch. With a sigh, she wrote, _Can we talk at lunch? I really need to concentrate, Ms Murphy is famous for her spot tests._

 _Okay but Veronica, I really don't want to screw it up here._

When lunch came, Veronica had gave Yolanda a helpless look and said that she needed to get to the pep squad meeting because they were hosting a car wash after school. Yolanda sighed, and pleaded with Veronica to call her when she was done.

Veronica felt guilty for brushing of the girl but she really didn't want to get into it. She sighed. After the car wash, she'd tell Yolanda why and maybe then Lilly could understand that Yolanda hadn't broke the bonds of friendship.

* * *

Of all the things that Veronica had prepared herself to face today, Norris Clayton waiting for her at the car wash after school was not one of them.

"Hey, Veronica," he greeted with a nervous smile.

She politely smiled back, a look of curiosity filling her features. "Hey, Norris."

"So," he drawled out and rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted to ask you if you have a date to the spring formal."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the question. "No, no one's asked but I'm pining away by the phone waiting for that special someone to call," she joked trying to ease the awkward atmosphere they'd somehow seemed to have created.

"I was wondering," he took in a breath. "Would you wanna maybe go with me?"

Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth opened in surprise. She should have suspected that he wanted to ask her with his leading question but lately everyone seemed to be asking her about that stupid dance. It was this Friday and she didn't have a date. A part of her hadn't been freaking out because she let herself believe that _maybe_ Logan would ask her (Thanks to her two blondes friends) but obviously Logan would go with Yolanda.

"Really?" She asked, somewhat doubtful that he really wanted to go with her.

"Yeah," his lips curved into a smile.

"Oh. Um." She bit her lip and then smiled at him. "Sure."

"Really?" He blinked surprised at her acceptance of his offer.

Veronica chuckled, surprised at his reaction. "Uhm, yeah." It wasn't like anyone else asked her out and Norris was generally nice to her.

The squad leader called for all the girls attention and Veronica politely waved him off. Minutes later, after Veronica had been assigned her car, Lilly pranced in with a grin.

Lilly grabbed a washcloth and smacked Veronica's butt, the petite blonde laughed and teasingly remarked, "God Lilly, I see the Prozac's working."

Lilly's grin widened, she rounded in front of Veronica and happily chirped, "High on life, Veronica Mars. I've got a secret, a good one." Veronica smiled at Lilly's brighter attitude and she couldn't help but respond with equal enthusiasm. "And I totally saw you talking with tall, dark and handsome," Lilly waggled her eyebrows. "Spill, Veronica Mars."

The petite blonde continued to scrub the windshield, shrugged and said, "His name is Norris. He asked me to the dance."

"Girls, less talk and more scrub," the squad leader announced.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the older girl and smiled at her best friend. "You're coming over after, right?"

"Yeah," Veronica nodded.

Lilly beamed and said, "Later."

* * *

Duncan was relaxing on the sofa with ten-pin bowling playing on TV. Lilly scrunched her nose. "Yo, bro. How can you watch this crap? It could be not be more boring."

She snatched the remote from him and switched the channel. Duncan groaned, "I was watching that."

"I don't care," she shrugged and continued to flip through the channels.

"Where's Veronica?" Duncan asked. If Veronica was here, then at least Lilly would leave him be. Logan was seated on the one-seater and his ears perked up at the name.

Lilly's eyes narrowed on Logan. And then she grinned. "She had prior engagements, if you know what I mean," she waggled her eyebrows.

Logan's frowned at her tone and Duncan quizzed, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Stella isn't the only one that got her groove back." At their unamused looks, she rolled her eyes and gave them the scoop, "So this guy, Norris, asked her to the dance. Finally, right? 'Cause my girl is just too hot to fly solo." Lilly bounced off, satisfied with Logan's upset look.

Logan's frown deepened, he turned to Duncan and asked, "Who the fuck is Norris?" Duncan let out a heavy sigh and threw his hands up.

* * *

"Hey Yolanda," Veronica greeted her with a small smile when the door opened.

Yolanda's eyes widened in surprise and then a smile appeared on her lips and let the blonde in. "Veronica, I wasn't sure you'd come."

"We're friends, Yolanda," she gave her a half smile as she walked in.

The brunette sighed. "Then why was Lilly acting like I'm invisible woman?"

Veronica bit her lip but decided on honesty was the best policy. "Lilly lives by her own weird rules. It's really not your fault. She's just being my best friend."

Yolanda's brows furrowed, she couldn't recall doing anything wrong. "What do you mean?"

"It's stupid, really." Veronica offered an attempted smile. "At Logan's party-"

"The party you and Lilly ditched," Yolanda continued with a quirked eyebrow.

She sighed and shook her head. "We didn't ditch. We just arrived later than expected." She took in a breath. "And I walked in on you and Logan kissing."

Confusion settled under Yolanda's brown eyes. "Yeah? So?"

"Like I said, it's not your fault," the blonde assured her and wrecked her brain to find a way to explain the situation. She sighed once again and sort Yolanda's eyes out. "But I liked Logan," she admitted.

Yolanda's mouth opened but Veronica stopped her and continued her monologue, "And I'm not saying this because I want you to back off or anything. I just wanted you to understand that Lilly's acting this way because it's her way of standing by me. She's my best friend and she just makes impulse decisions without any perspective. She's just doing this because she loves me. And that's why I know she'll come around because I don't blame you. And this was about me and not about her." Veronica stopped to take a breath. "I'm sorry that you got caught up in this. My friends tend to blow things way out of proportion."

"You told me that you weren't dating, Veronica, if you'd just told me, I wouldn't have done anything," Yolanda softly said. She let out a sigh and offered Veronica an explanation, "It's not like I'm into Logan. I was just blowing off some steam and he was there. And we were drunk. I was drunk. Logan was _really_ drunk."

"So you and Logan aren't-"

"No," she hurriedly interrupted. "I thought that maybe you weren't into him," she gave the blonde a pointed look as a reminder of the notes. "But he's totally into you. You're all he talked about."

A heavy sigh escaped Veronica and she shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand, though. Why'd he kiss you if he likes me?"

"I'm not going to pretend to understand boys because I really don't but from what I gathered he thinks you don't like him because you didn't come to his party."

Veronica's brow's creased, she didn't entirely believe Yolanda's words because it made no sense. To clear the air between them, Veronica jokingly said, "If that's the reason, he's an idiot. A melodramatic idiot."

Yolanda let out a breath and smiled, "I'm just glad we're okay, Veronica."

Veronica returned her smile and nodded.

* * *

When Veronica arrived at the Kane Estate, she'd sighed at the yellow monstrosity that Logan adored. She bit her lip and almost wanted to call her father back. But Lilly had been eager to spill her secret. So she sucked in a breath and entered the lion's den.

She'd hoped that she didn't run into Logan. She didn't know what to say to him. It's not like he was obliged to give her any explanation for kissing Yolanda. They weren't anything other than friends. He probably didn't know that she even liked him. She shook here head. She really did not want to think about this.

As she made a turn for the staircase and bumped right into Logan. "Whoa," he steadied her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself. Logan stared at her. He'd been so mad that she'd ditched him last night. Everything had been so perfect. He'd been so excited to show her his surprise and confess that he's crazy about her _and she just didn't show up_.

At the time, he'd convinced himself it was because she didn't like him and was out with some other guy with Lilly. And he'd drunk himself into a giant mess. And he couldn't for the life of him remember anything other than the fact that Veronica wasn't there.

It was only after Duncan pointed out to him that he'd never told Veronica the significance of showing up that Logan had re-evaluated his thought process. He'd asked her to come, wasn't that significant enough? If she liked him as much as he liked her, shouldn't she want to spend time with him? So shouldn't she have been there? And shouldn't she have said no to whatever loser asked her to the dance?

"So," he swallowed. "Heard you were going to the dance with some guy named Borris."

She took in a breath, nodded and corrected him, "Norris. Yes."

His eyes bore into hers and she shifted uncomfortable under his gaze. "So he asked you to the dance and you just said yes?"

"That's how it generally works," she remarked. And in that moment she annoyed at Logan. Why was he talking to her like that? Like she wronged him? If anyone wronged anyone, it'd be him. "And in case you didn't noticed no one else has asked me," she grimly replied.

He resisted the urge to yell out that he was going to ask her. "So you just said yes to the first person that asked you?"

She clenched her jaw and said, "It's Friday. How long was I supposed to wait? And he's actually nice to me and he actually seemed excited to go with me."

"I bet," he gritted through his teeth.

Exhausted and frustrated, she snapped, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," he stoically claimed. "Have fun at the dance with Borris."

"Norris," she corrected him. "You're not coming to the dance?" Her eyes watched him curiously

"Nope," he briskly remarked and headed up the stairs to Duncan's room.

When Lilly reached Veronica at the bottom of the stairs, she gestured to Logan and asked, "What's his problem?"

Veronica had officially exhausted all her thoughts on the subject of her and Logan so she shrugged. She took the baking book from Lilly's hand as they walked to the kitchen, she flipped through the pages and pointed to the cookies. "So what's your poison, Kane? Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Her green eyes lit up and she dreamily said, "You know how much I love chocolate Ronica."

She smiled at her best friend and quizzed, "So what's this about a secret?"

Lilly grinned and began to tell her best friend about her latest exploits. Veronica's gawked at her friend, "You're seeing Weevil?"

* * *

When Veronica had left, Lilly walked into the lounge and saw Logan on the couch. She arched an eyebrow and smirked. From behind, she smacked his head and let out, "Whoops."

Logan's head moved forward and he growled, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" She arched an eyebrow. "The only thing wrong with me is that there's an idiot breathing in my air."

His eyes narrowed on her and he told her, "If you have something to say to me, say it."

"Okay," she said. Her eyes grew hard as she stared at him. "You're an obligatory self-sabotaging jackass who needs to wake up and see that you're hurting the best thing that ever happened to you. Now if you were anyone else I'd throw you out and tell you to stay away from my best friend but you're not just anyone else. You're Logan Echolls. You're in the limited pile of people that I care about. And more importantly you're the guy that Veronica cares about."

When he opened his mouth to make a remark, Lilly immediately stopped him and continued, "Contrary to what your dipshit brain thinks, we didn't ditch your stupid party. We were stuck in stupid traffic and even though we could have totally blown of your party, Veronica didn't want to. _Veronica_ , the girl that's always, _always_ been there for you. And even if we had missed your party you can't make stupid judgments based on _one stupid freaking event_. Because that's just stupid. Okay? Now at the risk of your dumb boy words killing any more of my brain cells you're going to tell me why you kissed Yolanda. "

Logan's eyes widened with shock and he denied, "What? I didn't kiss Yolanda."

Her green eyes pierced him with a deathly glare. "I'm gonna smack you on your head again, Echolls. Veronica saw you kiss Yolanda."

"What?" He swallowed. He wrecked his brain but he couldn't remember a thing. "That night's kinda fuzzy. I know you guys didn't show up and then..."

Lilly let out a heavy sigh of exasperation. "Well, congratulations, you're the world's biggest douche and you hurt the best person in the world because you're an idiot. And you wanna know something else? She didn't want you to know any of this because she didn't want you to get hurt. She didn't want you to have to deal with the fact that you hurt her."

* * *

Veronica fell onto her bed and sighed. She was so tired and she just wanted to sleep. But does the world let her have what she wants? No. She looked up when the door opened and her mother looked at her cheerily. Veronica gave her a smile but her smile soon faded when her mother chirped, "So did you get asked to the dance?"

She really hated that topic. Anything else and she'd be fine. With a sigh and gave her mother a nod. She should feel happy that she'd gotten asked but she didn't.

"Was it Logan?" Her mother guessed.

She felt like crying out in frustration at the sound of his name. Stupid, Logan. Why'd he have to complicate everything? She swallowed and said, "Mom, is this the face of a girl that's going to the dance with a boy that she has feelings for?"

Lianne pouted, thoroughly confused. "Why would you say yes to someone you didn't want to go with, honey? That doesn't make any sense."

"Beats going alone," she shrugged. What was she supposed to do anyway? It's not like she was asked by the boy that she wanted to be asked by. Maybe it would have been better if she'd made up some excuse and not attended the dance at all.

"I thought Logan was going to ask you," the blonde woman patted her daughter's head soothingly.

Veronica blew out a breath and stared at the ceiling. "Apparently, he's not going."

"How come?" Lianne curiously asked.

She sighed and turned her head in the direction of her mother. "I don't know. But I do know that I would have known if there wasn't this weird shift in the universe in which I have feelings for one of my best friends."

Her mother frowned and quizzed, "Did you ask him?"

Exhausted with her life and the conversation, she huffed out, "No! He's acting weird."

Lianne quirked an eyebrow, somewhat amused at her usually calm, cool and collected daughter act otherwise. "Well, maybe that's because the girl he likes is going to the dance with some other boy. Who is this other boy, by the way?"

She bit her lip, she knew that her mother's assessment wasn't at all correct. If it was, why did he kiss Yolanda Hamilton? She squeezed her eyes shut. "Norris."

A crease line appeared on Lianne's forehead as she tried to place a face to the name, failing to, she asked, "Who's that?"

Veronica pealed her eyes opened and informed her, "He's a boy from my class."

She nodded and said, "Your father will want to meet with him."

"Yeah," the petite blonde blew out a breath. "I know." She buried her face in her pillow

Lianne gave her a sympathetic smile and empathetically asked, "Would lasagna for dinner make you feel any better?"

Veronica peeked at her mother. "Maybe."

The blonde woman smiled and added, "And a sundae for dessert?"

A smile crossed Veronica's face and she claimed, "I will love you forever."

Lianne chuckled at her daughter and pulled her into a comforting hug.

* * *

 **A.N Sorry, Magnifly, I already had Norris written in. Because, well, Logan might have all the 09ers wrapped around his finger but Norris isn't an 09er. And I kinda mentioned that Casey's going with Darcy. I love Casey too though. Maybe in another story?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Keith opened Veronica's room door and grinned. "I have instilled the fear of God into him. You can come out now."

Veronica chuckled and playfully warned, "I hope you didn't scare him off and leave me partner-less."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully and assured her, "I'm pretty sure that he's smart enough to not ditch my daughter."

She shook her head. "Scared him good, did'ya?"

"As president of the best father's club, it's my duty to set a good example."

She arched an eyebrow followed by a chuckle. "You're so full of it. You're lucky I love you or I'd think you were a dork." She paused and pretended to reconsider her words. "No, no, you are a dork."

He chuckled. "I love you too, kiddo." He kissed her forehead and said, "Have fun, sweetie."

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

* * *

When they entered the dance, Norris and Veronica had chatted for a while and danced to a song when the duo separated to greet their respective friends.

"Hubba, hubba," Veronica waggled her eyebrows. "Who's the lucky guy? Haven't seen him in these parts before."

Yolanda giggled and relayed, "Benjamin Bloom. He doesn't go here. Our parents hate each other but we're more _friendly_."

"Modern day Romeo and Juliet with a happy ending?" Veronica nudged her teasingly.

The girls giggle and the brunette slyly grinned, "Hopefully. You know how I was saying that I was blowing off some steam at Logan's party?" At Veronica's nod, she continued, "He was there and I was so frustrated, he just wouldn't make a move because of our stupid parents. So I thought I'd make him jealous."

"Ah. So you kissed Logan. At least it worked."

"Yeah. But like I said, if I had known that you liked him-"

"Yolanda, chill," the petite blonde reassured her. "If it wasn't you. He'd probably have kissed another girl. That's what drunk Logan does. At least you got something out of it."

A grateful smile spread across Yolanda's lips. "I'm glad I met you, Veronica."

"Me too." Her eyes catch her best friend and her date. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scene to perform."

Lilly had confessed to her that she'd had a _benefits_ situation with Weevil. Of all the lovers Veronica could have guessed, the leader of the PCHer biker gang was no where near her list. She'd confessed that she'd needed to get away on the day of Logan's party because Weevil had been overwhelming her and then they'd gotten into a fight because he wanted more.

Veronica knew her best friend liked flings which was why most of the guys Veronica knew about were nameless people that were gone with the wind as soon as Lilly had gotten bored with them.

Lilly had said that thanks to Veronica unknowingly advising her during their shopping trip in San Diego, she'd figured about that she actually wouldn't mind pursing things with Weevil. And that she actually quite liked him.

It all had blown Veronica's mind but really she should have figured that her larger than life best friend would fall for the rebel without a cause. Kindred spirits, those two.

The petite blonde stood in front of the newly out-of-the-closet couple and exaggeratedly gaped, "You're dating Weevil?"

Lilly bit back a smile while Weevil grinned.

"You know he's fond of calling me blondie, among other less flattering names," she chimed.

He arched an eyebrow, surprised. "Tattletale."

She shrugged and remarked, "I'm laying it all out there, We-Evil."

On cue, Lilly gasped and glared, "Eli Navarro, you were picking on my best friend?"

His mouth dropped opened. "That was just in good fun!"

"Good fun?" Veronica gaped with disbelief. "Once in the Sheriff's department, where my dad picked him up for vandalism, he stole my My Little Pony action figure and held it up high and told me to take it from him if I can."

Lilly looked quizzing at her best friend. "You still have your My Little Pony doll?"

"I was twelve," she told her.

Lilly let out a slight oh and then turned back to Weevil. "How dare you antagonize my best friend?!"

Veronica burst out laughing at Weevil's fear-stricken face. Lilly tried to keep her enraged face in place but quickly fell in a fit off laughter.

He was stunned. "You were messing with me?"

"Serves you right," Veronica struck her tongue out.

Lilly laughed good-naturedly. "Did'ya really think that I was gonna have a secret boyfriend and not tell my best friend? Because I know that Felix knew before I knew that he knew."

* * *

Veronica whistled when she saw Mac, "Oh la la, Macalicious." She waggled her eyebrows.

Dick smirked, his arm wrapped around the brunette's waist, holding her close to him. "Ronnie!"

"Marsastic," Mac grinned.

A chuckle flew out of the blonde's lips. "What does that even mean?"

"It means you're sassy and fantastic," Mac remarked with a thoughtful expression. "It's really hard to add adjectives to Veronica."

Dick's foreheard crinkled and he put forth, "Uh Ronilistic. Ronnilicious. Ronnitastic. Ronster."

"Those all sound horrible," Veronica grimaced. "Never say it again."

"Marster," Mac sounded out.

Veronica arched an eyebrow, "Did you just call me master?"

"No, Mars-ster," she annunciated.

"You spent a week with him," Veronica let out with wide eyes. "One week. And you're already adapting his vocabulary."

"It's cause I'm awesome," Dick winked and pecked a loud kiss on Mac's cheek. The brunette laughed and good-naturedly smacked his chest as she wiped her cheek.

Dick noticed Norris heading toward them and frowned. "Why'd you say yes to that guy?"

She sighed and shook her head. "He's not a bad guy."

"Whatever," Dick scoffed. "He's not Logan."

Annoyed, she retorted, "Well, Logan didn't ask me. Logan's not even here. Logan probably ditched to suck face with Carrie Bishop."

"Excuse me," Carrie let out, offended. "Logan Echolls can kiss my ass."

Veronica's forehead creased and she remarked, "You'd like that wouldn't you."

"Note the tone, Veronica," Carrie scrunched her nose.

Veronica huffed but her annoyance disappeared once she saw Meg and Duncan smiling. She waved at them just as Norris took her hand to dance.

"You okay?" Norris asked as they swayed.

She hummed yes her response. The reminder of Logan had put a damper on her mood.

"You don't look like it," he commented.

Veronica arched an eyebrow. "You do know that you're supposed to be flattering me."

He shrugged. "It's Logan, isn't it?"

"Logan?" She quizzed.

"Yeah," he whispered. "You guys are pretty close so I figured that he'd ask you and when I heard that Logan hadn't asked you I thought that maybe the rumors weren't true."

"What rumors?" She stared at him quizzing.

"That Logan threatened the guys not to ask you out," Norris reiterated.

She snorted. "Logan wouldn't do that."

He shrugged. "I don't know. He seems pretty into you."

"He's not," she denied.

His eyes lingered over her features and he questioned, "Are you into him?"

She met his gaze and mused, "Is this proper dance conversation?"

He chuckled. "I guess not but I needed to know."

"Why?" She piped up out of curiosity.

"Kinda wanted to ask you out again," he softly let out.

Veronica's eyes widened slightly, surprised at his admission. Before she could say anything, she heard a familiar voice yell, "Come on everyone. Let's wang chung tonight."

Veronica gawked at the scene. Logan jumped off the stage and drunkenly swayed. "What, everybody wang chung tonight."

Veronica let go off Norris and walked toward Logan. He stammered and shouted, "Wang chung or I'll kick your ass. Everybody!"

Veronica grabbed his hand, "Logan."

"Ronnie!" He beamed.

"Logan, c'mon." She pulled him out to the corridor.

Norris looked between the two as Veronica fumbled around for his keys. "Come on Logan, just give me your keys."

"No. No! No. No." He giggled. _"'_ Cause tonight I'm gonna party like it's 1999."

"Logan, when did you stop wearing pants?" Lilly laughed and Weevil snickered beside her.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Logan?" Veronica groaned.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Logan?" He mimicked her voice.

Logan finally took notice of the unfamiliar face. "Hey, who's this guy?"

A sigh of exasperation left the petite blonde. She turned to Norris. "I'm so sorry."

"I get it," he nodded with a half smile. He'd gotten his answer, but at least he'd tried.

"Thank you," she returned his smile and then turned to Dick and Duncan. "Can one of you help take him to his car?"

"I'm not gonna let you drive my car, Ronnie," he chuckled at her.

"It's not like I'm giving you a choice here."

* * *

"Hey, Veronica," Trina warmly greeted her. "Are you and Logan doing the after dance thing?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Veronica's eyes popped wide and she frantically shook her head. "No, no, no. Logan and I, we're not, you know, anything."

Trina chortled. "Yeah, right. My brother's like in love with you."

"What? No, he's not."

"Uhm." The redhead gave her a look of disbelief. "I'm pretty sure he is. It's always Veronica this. Veronica that." She laughed and Veronica cheeks colored. "He'd been driving me crazy for days getting that romantic wonderland created for you in the pool house."

Veronica blinked, unable to comprehend Trina's words. "What?"

Trina arched her brow. "Wait, he didn't show you?" Her eyes filled with confusion and then she shrugged. "He probably realized that it was too much. Seriously, he acted like he was proposing instead of asking you to the dance." An idea popped into Trina's head, the thought of embarrassing Logan in front of his girlfriend made her feel delighted. "C'mon," Trina told the petite blonde and led her to the pool house. "Logan's way too lazy to clean up after himself and the staff wouldn't take down the arrangement without being told to. And Logan's way too lazy to tell them to."

Trina's eyes widened when she slid the door opened. "Huh, you two are wild."

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "I didn't do a thing! I swear, I haven't been here."

The redhead frowned and picked up an empty bottle, "I was kidding, Veronica. Kinda. But I think Logan got a little carried away with his friend Jack Daniels."

"I gathered as much," the blonde sighed. "He crashed the dance. And he wasn't even wearing any pants."

"The same dance that he did all this for?" Trina quirked an eyebrow and Veronica solemnly nodded. Trina took out her phone and browsed through her pictures. "Here, this was what it originally looked like."

The light threads ran across the ceiling and was draped down the wall, it glowed a soft shade of gold that romanticized the room.

Veronica's eyes automatically looked up to exam the threads, it was still there but it looked pulled and not patterned like it was in the picture. Veronica's eyes caught the cotton cloth hiding the wall, curiously she walked over and peeked over.

Her eyes widened at the sight of pictures of herself and Logan. She tugged at the cotton cloth and revealed a huge collage of pictures filled of her and Logan with the words, 'Will you go to the dance with me?' printed in the center.

Veronica's breath hitched. "I can't believe he did this for me."

Trina shrugged and said, "Didn't I just say he's like in love with you?"

The blonde flushed. The Echolls family always tended to be over dramatic. But that didn't stop her heart from fluttering. If he'd had this planned? Why didn't he ask her to the dance? Lilly's words from her conversation with Logan echoed in her mind, Logan's behavior clicked in her mind and her eyes widened.

 _Oh._

* * *

He squinted his eyes opened and cringed as the headache hit him. He mentally cursed when memories of last night hit him. Why did he have to be so stupid?

When Lilly had told him about Veronica seeing him kiss Yolanda, he'd felt awful with a side of crap. His heart ached at the thought of hurting Veronica.

He'd tried to speak to Veronica through the week but she's become an expert in the art of avoidance. When he wrote her notes, she responded with 'I need to pay attention in class. Talk to you later.' But later never came. When he tried during lunch, she'd always mysteriously disappear under the claims of a school project or a test she just had to study for. When he went to her house, her mother looked at him apologetically and gave him some generic response.

He couldn't blame her for avoiding him. He'd hurt her. And he'd only made it worse when he'd acted like such a jackass toward her.

Why couldn't he just think for a moment without being so impulsive and reckless? If he hadn't have gotten drunk, Veronica would have stayed and he'd have asked her and they'd have been dancing at the stupid dance.

The stupid dance that he crashed. He groaned. Once again, he ruined Veronica's night.

He hadn't intended to. Really. But he'd gotten drunk as per usual (he really needed to stop because each time his drunk self did something more stupid than his sober self). When he started to think about the dance and of Veronica and Norris together, he just couldn't handle it.

How could he have lost a girl he never had?

How could he let the girl go without even putting up a fight?

And that's what he'd intended to do. He'd intended to fight for her. It seemed like a real swell idea when he thought of it.

But then he'd gone to the dance and he'd saw them. Together. Swaying. That guy's hands on Veronica's hips.

And so he'd done the one thing he knew would break them apart. He made a scene.

There was one thing Veronica couldn't resist; a damsel in distress.

When she'd left with him instead of staying at the dance, he was thrilled. His plan had worked. He hadn't factored in the prospect of her being mad at him.

And once again he'd made a mess of everything.

For once, couldn't his romantic gestures work out and be romantic?

He dragged himself out of bed and hit the shower. He stunk.

* * *

Logan walked into the kitchen and froze at the sight of the petite blonde leisurely fanning out the cookies from the oven while she laughed with his sister.

He blinked. Was he still dreaming? And if so, why was Trina in his dream?

"Look who finally got their lazy ass up," Trina remarked as she snatched a cookie.

His eyes went to Veronica's and his heart rate quickened when she gave him a small smile.

Trina rolled her to eyes. "Okay, I'm not staying here for the intense stare contest." She grabbed a plate of cookies and hopped of the bar stole. "Later Ronica."

Veronica broke their locked eyes and waved Trina off, "Later, Trina."

Logan moved toward her and she sucked in a breath. "You stayed," he softly let out.

She bit her lip and quizzed. "So you remember last night?"

He nodded in response and started, "Veronica-"

"I wasn't going to leave you to fend for yourself," she softly said. "Especially considering the state you were in."

He swallowed. He needed to fix his mess, he honestly didn't know where to start. She busied herself clearing up the counter and he settled himself on the bar stool. His heart tugged and his voice soft, "I shouldn't have ruined your date. I'm sorry."

She paused her movement and met his gaze. She sighed and finally said, "You're an idiot." Her lip curved and amusement danced in his eyes. He stared at her in confusion for a moment and wondered why wasn't she yelling at him?

He went along with it and a hinted grin curled it's way on his lips. "Veronica Mars, resorting to name calling? Never thought I'd live to see the day."

She shrugged. "I'd never thought I'd do a lot of things, Logan but then I met you."

His breath caught in his chest at her soft tone and he cursed himself for ever making her feel anything other than happiness. "Veronica, I'm-"

"Cookie?" She offered him and he looked at her helplessly.

"I need to talk to you," he pleaded and she simply nodded.

"Logan, eat something. Then, we'll talk."

* * *

They'd eaten in silence, Logan had never in his life felt so nerve-wrecked. He needed to apologize, explain and plead that she forgive him for being such a 'dipshit' as Lilly so elegantly put it. While Veronica sat opposite him, calm, cool and collected. He wished he knew what she was thinking. He wished they could full the silence that engulfed them. But Veronica had insisted that they'd eat.

He would have suspected that she'd wanted to bolt but wouldn't she have done that while he was asleep?

Once they'd finished off their food, Veronica stood up, looked at him and urged him, "C'mon."

He watched her with intense curiosity as he got up and asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the pool house," she easily let out the words.

He froze and quickly shook his head. "No, we should stay here and talk."

She turned to face him, quirked an eyebrow and said, "I'd rather we go there."

He swallowed and remarked, "I'd rather we not."

"Logan, I'm going in. If you want to talk to me, you'll come with me."

He groaned and confessed, "It's a mess, Veronica."

"It's really not," she told him as she started to walk toward it.

When she slid the door opened and led him in, he gawked at. He tore his eyes away from the clean and perfectly put together place and looked at her quizzing.

She met his gaze, a coy smile on her lips as she confessed, "Trina helped me clean it up. It wasn't _that_ ruined. You wanted it to be special, right?"

Logan sucked in a breath and Veronica's eyes glistened with emotion. "I couldn't believe that you'd had all this prepared for me."

He blew out a breath and cupped her cheek. "I'd do anything for you, Veronica."

Her cheeks heated, her insides tingled and that single sentence had made her feel so much more than any other boy had ever made her feel.

They settled onto the couch and he held her hands in his, his eyes filled with remorse as he confessed, "I'm sorry that I messed it up. I'm so sorry, Veronica. It kills me that I hurt you when all I wanna do is protect you."

"Logan-" She started but he shook his head.

He swallowed, he didn't want to bring up this memory for her but he needed to apologize. And he needed her to know that he didn't want to be kissing anybody that wasn't her. "I don't remember kissing Yolanda -"

"Lilly told me," she hurriedly informed him, wanting to put those events past them.

"Of course she did," he let out. "I just needed you to know that that was a horrible mistake. And -"

"Lilly told me, Logan," she assured him. "Something along the lines of 'he looked like I gave him a dead puppy and told him he'd killed it.' I know you're sorry Logan." She squeezed his fingers and bit her lip, for a moment debating whether or not she should bring it up. She looked in his eyes and he silently encouraged her to speak her mind. "But getting drunk and hooking up with a girl is kinda your MO when you're angry and hurt."

"I don't want it to be," he painfully let out. "I really don't." He breathed out. "Last night, I'd done the same thing but I didn't hook up with someone Veronica. I went to fight for you. And that's something I plan to keep doing. Not the getting drunk of my ass part. But the fighting for you part."

Her lips began to curve into a smile and she nodded. "All you need to do is use your words and communicate with me. Okay? How was I supposed to know if you felt what I felt?"

He nodded, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Communication, got it. See, I'm learning already." She chuckled and he gave her a small smile. "For the record, I feel this."

He cupped her cheek and dipped his head toward her. She stared at him, emotion filling her eyes. He slowly leaned in, gouging her reaction. Their foreheads touch, then their nose, and finally their lips met in a soft kiss.

She brought her hands to his waist and pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, they smiled against each other's lips.

"Logan?" She whispered and he hummed. "Wanna dance?" He pulled back slightly to look at her face. "You waited because of the dance. We're gonna dance."

He chuckled and pressed their lips together before standing up. Veronica pressed play and 'I've Had The Time Of My Life' started playing. He arched an eyebrow, Veronica bit her lip and realized that Trina had duped her. "Trina said that you'd wanted this song to be playing."

"Well, it is fitting," he smiled. "I do owe it all to you." He pulled her into his arms and she smiled. His hands rested on her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and sighed happily against him.

He moved his mouth to her neck, her jaw and found her lips again. She moaned into the kiss and when they pulled away, she whispered, "You know, if you'd just asked me to the dance like a normal person we could have been doing this a whole lot sooner."

He brushed her hair out of her face. "I just," he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you."

She pecked his lips. "It's a sweet thought."

* * *

He twirled her around and she giggled. "I love that I can kiss you whenever I want to," he sighed happily into her mouth. "Just touch you in general."

She laughed, her hands rested on his chest and her eyes sparkled when she looked into his. "You've always touched me whenever you wanted."

He nibbled on her earlobe and murmured, "You have no idea the amount of restraint I had."

"Ha," she let out and laughed.

"Seriously," he insisted. "Sometimes I just wanted to wrap you around my arms," he held her flush against him and hoarsely said, "And kiss you senselessly."

Her cheeks flamed and her heart raced at his easy admission to wanting her. "You showed zero restraint on the first part," she let out. "The second part? I'll give you that." She conceded. "And to think that was the only time I wanted you to give into your caveman tenancies."

He grinned, kissed her and echoed, "No more restraint on my lips on your body, got it."

He smiled against her lips as she giggled and proceeded to kiss her senselessly.

* * *

When the duo walked into Neptune High hand-in-hand all light whispers, giggly smiles and bright eyed, everyone sighed with relief that they'd finally gotten their act together.

The petite blonde was seated in class, her pen between her lips as she read the mathematical equations. And then a piece of paper landed on her desk. Her lip curved, her heart fluttered as she opened it.

 _Do you like me?_ Veronica read with the a box in front of yes and no.

A silent chuckle passed her lips, she turned around, arched an eyebrow and whispered, "Seriously?"

He nodded and urged her to answer. She shook her head and wrote, _you're a dork. That's one of the things I like about you though._

He chewed on his pen cap, a lopsided grin played on his face and he quizzed, _What else do you like about me?_

A smile lingered on her lips as she jotted, _That you think I'm going to tell you when really you're just going to have to wait and see._

His grin widened and he wrote, _I look forward to it. And I can't wait to show you how amazing I think you are._

Her blush deepened. _Win me a bear that says 'I wuv you beary much'?_

His smile tugged upward and he added, _And go to the movies to make out in the dark._

She bit her lip, her fingers tingled while she wrote, _And hold hands and annoy everyone with our adorableness._

 _Intentional adorableness that brings annoyance to everyone and brings me great pleasure? Sign me up._

She bit back a chuckle. _You're such a dork._

 _As I gather, a tidbit that you appreciate about me._

She licked her lip and jotted down, _Yes :) You're_ _my_ _adorable dork._

He sucked on his lips and responded, _You're_ _my adorable dork._

Her hand came to her mouth, an attempt to surprise her smile, she really didn't want to get caught by the teacher. What was she going to say? That mathematical equations excited her? She almost giggled at the thought. She swallowed down her giddiness, checked yes to his initial question and responded, _P.S I like you. I like you a lot._

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your amazing response to this story, it's really made me a happy writer. And I am so damned proud of myself for fast consistent updates and actually finishing this story. It's all thanks to your wonderful feedback. This week has been the most I've smiled since my best friend moved away to Texas (** **I'm in South Africa so that's hella far - thankfully she's coming back in 2 years). So really, thank you so much.**


End file.
